Black Chaos
by TheZhafranEmpire
Summary: What if trunks of the black goku timeline collided with another trunks who was travelling to warn goku about the androids,what adventures await...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys,I've Been dead in the fanfiction universe for a while but due to my changing hobbies of movies,i often can't stay to attached to a same concept for very long,i usally change animes,cartoons,movies and others every 1 month so currently my hboby is dragon ball super and maybe undertale,so here's a new fanfic based on the events of dragon ball super black goku arc with even character development for everybody,so enjoy...

* * *

 **Black Chaos**

In the ashes of west city,The death of Mai shocking mirai Trunks to the core,Suddenly Trunks transformed into a super saiyan and charged at "Black"with the intention to kill him,But trunks attacks doesn't even faze black who is smirking and suddenly punched trunks in the gut smashing him back through the wall,As "Black"prepares to finish trunks off he barely deflected the blast with his sword then trunks immideatly counteratacked using masenko to momentarily distract him as he goes to the basement of capsule corp where the time machine is he promised to bring back peace to the future with the help of his friends from the past he launched the time machine to the skies,Seeing black goku preparing a dark kamehameha he watched as it barely touched the time machine before he went to the time space continuum And he blacked out from his encounter with "Black"hoping he could return to his friends timeline...

* * *

Meanwhile,In Another universe a blue hooded skeleton was firing what was known as gaster blasters to his enemy that killed everyody he loved including his brother,He counted that this was the 24Th time they attacked him so he had to keep going until he had a change in heart,Suddenly He Could feel a disturbance in the flow of time but he dediced to ignore it,in that time he almost got hit by an attack but decided to keep it cool for longer time...

* * *

As Mirai Trunks Continued To travel to the past he suddenly bumped with another time machine,because he was unconcious he didn't know is but the other time machine passenger knew what happened and he immideatly panicked because he never knew his would happen to him just when he left for the first time to warn goku about the androids,suddenly he arrived at his destination,He was in front of capsule corporation,This wasn't where he was suppoused to go,he should be arriving when frieza was going to destroy the planet he wondered who was the other time machine he bumped into...

And There Goes Chapter one,i had this idea since black goku was introduced and i had an unique idea so i decided to write tis,also for te undertale tidbi,That Was just an Extra...Or Is It?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Dbz,Db,Dbgt and Dbs super are all rightfully owned by toei animation and akira toriyama...

Just Read the story this time,I have no excuses...

 **Black Chaos**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

In the middle of the desert,A group of fighters were staring at their opposites The tyrant ruler Frieza and his father King cold stood across the z fighters,Their chance of survival slim but they kept hoping for the best,Unbeknownst to all of them a machine landed behind the rocky mountains carrying a passenger of one battered and injured person none other than trunks,As the scene continues where frieza is readying to fight the z fighters for his revenge,Suddenly in the middle of the battle stood goku who seemingly came out of thin air,Every z fighter was shocked including vegeta who was at loss for words.."Dad,is that you?"Gohan spoke followed by Krillin,Goku's best friend admiring his best friend for coming just in time,As everyone got over their shocks frieza was ready to fight goku with his robotic they stood ground Goku gathered his ki into one force,The Super Saiyan..A flash of fear crossed over frieza's eyes,Remembering the incident from namek he suddenly launched a supernova at the planet,Everybody panicked except goku who stood still smirking,The attack was stopped by goku and he sent it into space frustrating frieza even more,Goku was getting tired of the weakling frieza so he decided to finish it off,He suddenly dissapeared and reappered behind frieza and shot his strongest kamehameha,Incinerating frieza to dust..as this was happening king cold watched in intrest offering goku his son's place,But before he could do anything goku appeared in front of him and punched him through the chest and into his it with a ki blast,Goku burned the remains of king cold and destroyed frieza's ship and he reverted to his base form greeting all his fellow z fighters including vegeta who looked distraught,As they went home with goku telling them all about his story on yardrat and escaping namek they didn't realize the machine hidden behind the rocks...

In the middle of the night trunks awoke in his time machine,Confused in the time and location he went he checked the control panel...Only to find it destroyed and smoke coming out of it,He concluded that he was screwed and stuck in the past unless it was fixed and the only one who could do that was his mother and he made a decision to meet his mother before...he comes,Capsuling his time machine he went and flew to capsule corporation hoping to find an answer to his everyone ki's weaker he was confused but continued his journey to capsule corporation for the time being thinking about the future...

* * *

In another time the younger future trunks arrived at a time that he was definitely sure was the wrong one and looked around his surroundings,seeing a peaceful enviorment near capsule corporation,He was thankful he wasn't sent to another drastic timeline,Suddenly he was approached by a child very similar to his own childish version then he was asked by the younger person who he was and why i am similar to him,I thinked about the answer before deciding to answer this truthfully but before he could answer a familiar blue haired woman came to the scene with a happy expression on her face asking how's it been going for mirai trunks,Obviously this confused mirai trunks greatly and bulma's expression changed considerably she asked"Trunks,don't you remember us and why do you look younger?"bulma spoke sadly trunks spoke trying to tell them that he hasn't even meet them before and this is his first time here,Bulma then asks trunks the reason his timeline had to use the time machine,Trunks said goku died of the viral heart disease like in many other timelines and he was suppoused to give goku the medicine to make him survive,Bulma then explained to trunks that it was a long time ago and many things have passed since then including goku's death and goten's birth,Trunks was visibly shocked when bulma said goku had a second son because in his timeline he died before he could have another son,Bulma then welcomed trunks to the other z fighters and called goku and vegeta and the god of destruction followed suit including whis to the scene,As this was all happening in another timeline...

* * *

Black searched the planet for any indication for trunks but found none,then his ring suddenly flashed and a black portal appeared but to his confusion the tunnel of darkness went two ways,He then concluded that there were two future trunks,One he was searching for and another one who was new to the time travel business,he then went for trunks to finish his revenge but the portal was random so he could appear at either trunks,Either way he could kill both of them with ease and so he left and plunged to the darkness...

Who do you think black will encounter first?,Review Please And see you next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm...i guess i would write the story weekly after i watch Dragon ball super in the process so i could also know Black's backstory,So let's go to chapter 3...

* * *

 **Black Chaos**

 **Chapter 3**

In the rocky terrain of the wasteland a purple crack in the sky appeared,Black appeared to the scene confused "Where am i?"Black thought to himself,He tried to sense Trunks ki and he sensed that he was flying to West city home of the Capsule Corporation,He concluded he must Be searching for life and then he sensed the whole earth and suddenly he sensed the humans were still alive and he could sense many much stronger ki than in his earth but not nearly as strong as he is and trunks except maybe one"Son Goku"Black sensed that he was still alive in this world and he wanted a challenge other than trunks to fight and then he wanted to fight his counterpart so he skyrocketed to the location of son goku,His aura flaring as he laughed maniacally to the idea of fighting the famed son goku along with killing trunks...

In mid flight trunks suddenly sensed the dark ki headed towards him and suddenly panicked and immideatly turned into a Super Saiyan and raised his speed to capsule corporation before it's too late,The sudden Ki increase surprised every z fighter and woke them from their sleep including Goku,As they felt the energy coming to capsule corporation they also went there to check the condition,When all of the z fighters arrived they saw a stranger with blue hair rushing towards them when suddenly he landed in front of goku.''Goku,I need your help right now"Trunks spoke suddenly and goku replied seriously"Who are you?"Trunks was surpised by this and before he could say anything else Black came soaring through the skies ready to Find where trunks is when black found all the z fighters in one place and he whispered to himself"Son Goku..."As he watched all the other z fighters he grinned maliciously preparing to kill them all but before he could do it he saw trunks immideatly changing into super saiyan 2 and rushing towards him with sword in his hand but easy at it is he deflected the sword and punched trunks in the gut hard enough to daze him and knock him down with a roundhouse kick,While this was all happening the z fighters stood awed mostly goku and vegeta for different reasons,Goku because someone else than him achieved the super saiyan transformation and vegeta for being surpassed by yet a stranger to the super saiyan transformation then suddenly without warning black punched goku right in the face with full strength nearly knocking him out and then suddenly black smiled darkly"This is gonna be fun.."

* * *

Sorry for not updating earlier,I really wanted to upload this but i was only done halfway and i was a bit relunctant to write the story because i don't know black's power for sure like when black was sucked back into the portal was an important plot point but i have some time before goku fights Zamasu so enjoy this for a while..


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone,Sorry for not updating for a long time..**

 **i've been having school that never ends..**

 **Hopefully after the final test in early december i could write and continue the story..**

 **Thanks for your attention..**

 **-TheZhafranEmpire**


End file.
